Maleficent VS Harry Potter
Maleficent VS Harry Potter '''is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring '''Maleficent from Disney, pitting 4 Lion.PNG|Riolu-San them with Harry Potter '''from ''Harry Potter.'' Description Disney VS Harry Potter! Magic comes in many forms, but when good duels evil, it can only be even more badass! Will it be dark or light that prevails? Find out! Interlude '''(Cue Invader: Jim Johnston) Blade: Ever since a single entity dreamed of the power of wizardry and witchcraft, the ability to harness it is something I definitely want, whther it be in the purity of light or the shrouds of darkness. Lion: On the side of light we have Harry Potter, the Chosen One of all magic. Blade: And on the dark side we have Maleficent, the splendidly evil villainess. Lion: He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Maleficent (Cue Night on Bald Mountain:- Modest Mussorgsky) Blade: In an enchanted kingdom far away, there lived a fairy who was once a great friend of the king's, and when she was exiled from the kingdom under unknown means, she lost her shit and left the kingdom. But trust me, she would return with spite. Lion: Yup, because the king had a daughter and this fairy wasn't invited to the party. So she just stormed in and cursed her to fall eternally asleep on her sixteenth birthday. You guessed it, this fairy is Maleficent. (Cue The Imperial March) Blade: Maleficent is the strongest fairy in the entire kingdom, which means even the three other fairies weren't able to lift her curse. Even in head-to-head combat, Maleficent does well. Lion: So well in fact she has the ability to morph herself into this bat-like thingy and zoom about and use her staff to cast curses like green fire or making forests of thorns as a defensive tactic. Blade: This goes in combination with time, as the magic is somewhat slow, but regardless, Maleficent is to be feared anyway. Lion: Yep. I'd stay out of the fuckin' way of anything that can go DRAGON! Blade: Dragon Maleficent can breathe green fireballs, shoot streams of flame and snap her jaws, slash or use her tail to attack victims. What's more she's implied to be able to fly in this form. Lion: I wouldn't wanna mess with Maleficent in GENERAL, really. She can easily best the king's army in combat, knock down bridges, and zoom from one place to another really fucking fast. Blade: She successfully leveled a long distance with the forest of thorns and keep in mind that the sword that eventually killed her was made of iron. Fairies are weak to iron, and the sword got her in the heart. Now while this was dragon Maleficent, it's still something to go off of. Lion: Just like any other Disney princess-killer though, she's full of arrogant bullshit. Blade: Mind you, Maleficent was also killed by a mere prince riding by, partially due to being arrogant. Regardless, she's one of Disney's most powerful villains to date, and one you don't wanna cross. Maleficent turns into a dragon. Harry Potter (Cue Harry Potter Main Theme) Blade: The year was 1981, a baby boy was sitting alone in his crib with his mother a few rooms apart and his dad at the door. They were safe from any dangers, until now, that is. Lion: Because some assholic midget decided to betray them and tell evil Saitama here where they lived. So the Dark Wizard entered their house, and with the wand that had slain many, struck down the two adults. Bummer. Blade: But when Lord Voldemort turned his wand on the baby, there was a miracle. The Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort, reducing him into a mere figment of his once powerful self, whereas the baby was left with nothing but a scar. Lion: Now exactly who is the baby we speak of? Well, he's none other than the wizarding champion himself, Harry Potter. ' '(Cue The Rogue Bludger:- John Williams) Blade: Left at his uncle and aunt's doorstep at just the age of one, Harry James Potter grew up an outcast, looked down upon by all his fellow children. Lion: Which included Dudley Dursley, his cousin who's also a world-class fatass. But following his destiny to be the best wizard, Harry set a python on that asshole and got scooped off by a giant beardy-man a few weeks afterwards. This would be the start of Harry's training as a-''' Blade: Wizard, Harry. '''Lion: O-kay... Blade: Harry spent many years in Hogwarts, making many friends and enemies on his way. However, he definitely wasn't going the wrong direction slowly practicing more and more powerful magic overtime. Lion: And by that we mean being able to turn his enemies into fuckin' cushions, dogs and goblets among more. There's also the fact that Harry has a shitload of offensive tricks up his sleeve as well! Blade: Harry is skilled in Charms such as Wingardium Leviosa, a Hover Charm, Incendio, an attack of blue flames, and Flipendo, the Knockback Jinx. Additionally, he has the ability to disarm his opponents, as well as summon anything he owns from far away. Lion: That aside, Harry's got Glacius to freeze his opponents, Ascendio to launch himself upwards like a fucking rocket, and Rictusempra to tickle his opponents with some recoil. Blade: There's also the Shrinking Charm to shrink his opponents and Stupefy to stun his opponents. Additionally, Potter has the ability to form a magical barrier to block incoming attacks and... well here we go. He has the ability to stop them from even moving with Petrificus Totalus. Lion: Still hasn't given you a headache? What about the fact that Harry has the ability to sever things with Diffindo, instantly murder his opponents with Avada Kedavra and even fucking mind control them with Imperio and stab them with Crucio. Then there's also Sectumsempra, which delivers a sword-like slash at his foes to knock 'em over. Blade: That aside, Harry has training in Occlumency, which lets him resist mind control, and has an Invisibilty Cloak, as well as a Firebolt to fly on, which immensely boosts his moving speed. But Harry's strongest ability, is the force of light, the Patronus. Harry: Expecto... PATRONUM! (Cue Enemy! Hogwarts Grounds:- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban GBA OST) Lion: Harry is among the strongest wizards in this current generation. He's survived beatings from the Whomping Willow and dodged arrows from centaur while running. Blade: On his broom, Harry dodged a rogue Bludger whooshing towards him faster than some other brooms throughout a match before he stopped for the Snitch. And that aside, Harry was successfully able to outmaneuver and outsmart a dragon in his fourth year. Lion: He's defeated Draco Malfoy and Voldemort himself in wizarding duels, and stabbed the Basilisk through the head after a few minutes' worth outsmarting it and successfully lived several curses, including attacks from even Severus Snape. Or how about that time Harry returned from the dead? Blade: After his fourth year, Voldemort returned and made several attempts at his life, eventually succeeding in his seventh year. Lion: But, like a jerk to death, Harry had a talk with Dumbledore and returned. Then he beat Voldemort fair and fucking square! Blade: Despite everything Harry's been through, he tends to get emotional if something goes wrong, and hates it even more if it involves his friends. Additionally, while he has magical blood, Harry is purely human, so he's an average human in all physical stats. Lion: Regardless, Harry's one wizard you don't wanna mess with, especially when he has his wand at your throat. Harry James Potter: EXPECTO... PATRONUM! The silver stag erupts forwards to attack the Dementors. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader: Jim Johnston) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: IT'S TIME FOR A FANTASY DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Ganon's Castle:- The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time OST) Footfalls echoed throughout Maleficent's castle that night as she went downstairs. The reason? A loud CRACK! from the basement. An evil smile crossed her face, for she wished to greet the intruder. As she approached the attic, the intruding figure got back up and spotted her. He straightened his glasses and pulled out his wand. "A dark witch. You're Maleficent, aren't you?" Maleficent just laughed. "And what if I am?" "You're gonna have to fight me then. It's the job of an Auror to take down Dark Wizards." Maleficent began hooting with laughter as she zoomed down on Potter. "You've just sealed your fate." FIGHT! (Cue Boss:- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets GBA OST) Maleficent conjured up three green fireballs, tossing them forward at Harry, who instinctively ducked and ran behind a pillar. He held out his wand. "INCENDIO!" Boomed Harry, as a red flame shot out from the tip. Maleficent fell back, watching as the flames kissed the walls, entwining around each other, meeting in fiery fashion as they tangled. "Impressive, young one. But your day's end here!" As she said this, Maleficent brought the wall crashing down on Harry, engulfing him. As she walked amusedly toward the wall, Harry burst out, a shield around him. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry bellowed, sending Maleficent flying backwards. He aimed his wand at her and fired off several curses which the witch countered. Harry ducked as he was nearly hit with a giant fireball and thrust his wand forward another time. "Imperio!" Maleficent felt a curious sensation as she just sat there, stunned. Harry took this as an advantage. "Petrificus Totalus!" Maleficent turned into complete stone, frozen as Harry took a few steps behind, positioning himself with his legs bent, facing forward. Harry aimed his wand forward, but the castle suddenly began to shake. Falling over, Harry dropped his wand, as the entire castle broke down. (Cue Ganon) Coughing, Harry rose from the ashes of the castle. Yup, his target was definitely dead. Looking around, Harry took two steps forward when another frightful shake made him turn around, alert. A giant, snakelike head rose from the ruins, and let out a fearsome roar. Harry started attempting to curse it, but to no effect, and as it nearly brought the force of its jaws upon Harry, he fell back. The dragon fully rose up, an imposing figure. Harry raised his wand as the dragon began readying itself for firebreath. "...FIREBOLT!" A mop-like object burst forward. Harry just barely escaped the flames, and was now casting curses all over the dragon's body. "Diffindo... Flipendo... Stupefy... Gahh, this isn't working." Harry narrowly dodged anoth bite from the dragon as he shot upwards. He shut his eyes and gathered courage. As the dragon looked up longingly at him, Harry zoomed downwards, narrowly dodging another snap, and... SNAP! Harry dropped to the ground, his leg bleeding. The top half of his Firebolt was now on the ground before him. The other? Harry looked up and the question was answered. It was lodged in Maleficent's throat. Squealing and writhing, Maleficent growled lowly from the pain. Harry raised his wand another time. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The slash ripped through both of Maleficent's eyes, causing the head to lurch even more loudly, before it dropped right on top of a spike, stabbed through. K.O.! Harry teleports away. Maleficent reverts to normal on the spike. Conclusion (Cue Hogwarts Castle:- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban GBA) Lion: Good job, Harry. Blade: Yes, when it comes to power Maleficent held a great advantage. Harry at best can defeat building-burners whereas Maleficent casually makes forests and breaks bridges. Lion: Same for defenses. Maleficent isn't purely human and definitely packs more of a big punch than Harry. It's the little things why Harry won. Blade: Harry with the Firebolt is somewhat faster to a certain extent, as even on his Nimbus 2000, he has the ability to keep up with and dodge full-speed Bludgers. Maleficent hasn't done much in speed, on the other hand. Lion: When it comes to experience, Harry's definitely got the cake. I mean, he fights Dark Wizards for a living, and outsmarted a dragon when he was 14! You can't judge 'em all by looks! I mean, a Dark Wizard and a Dragon ads up to Maleficent. Blade: And to top it off, Harry's hax raised this to stomp levels. He had the ability to fully petrify Maleficent, freeze her in time, instantly take her down, or just turn her into a dog or something. Hell, it isn't too much of a stretch to say Maleficent wouldn't even try to dodge any of them, considering her arrogance. Lion: Maleficent wanted to win, but Harry Potter cursed those odds! Blade: The winner is Harry Potter. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! "To the libra-" "Shut up, drag! Go die, okay?" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016